villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shocker (Kamen Rider)
Shocker is the name of an evil organization of the Japanese TV series Kamen Rider. History Shocker was a mysterious terrorist organization bent on world domination. After World War II ended, remaining members of the Nazis vow to avenge the deceased Hitler by forming an inhuman organization of their own---Shocker!!! Shocker's operatives have been kidnapping millions of innocent humans(and killing anyone who tries to save their victims), and its scientists turn a human subject into a mutant cyborg by performing surgery on the subject, giving him animal/plant DNA and cybernetics, giving him superhuman abilities. The monster they created were the kajin, Shocker's living weapons. Shocker's grunts were called Shocker Soldiers, and even one is tougher, faster, and stronger than a typical human being. Shocker can also kidnap scientists, and force them to work for them by acts of coercion. And they kill them if the scientists' usefullness runs out, or if they manage to escape. One of their victims who successfully escaped, even though still altered, was the college student Hongo Takeshi. After being implanted, he becomes Kamen Rider Ichigo to fight against evil. Shocker's second try to create another Kamen Rider failed when Kamen Rider Ichigo rescued photographer Hayato Ichimonji from being brainwashed after being altered. He becomes Kamen Rider Nigo. Later incarnations After Shocker was originally defeated, it continued to resurface in numerous forms. Gel-Shocker Gel-Shocker was formed after the destruction of Shocker, with the remnants of the organization absorbing another organization called Geldam. After Ambassador Hell's defeat, The Great Leader reorganized the organization from the ground up, destroying all remaining secret bases and even liquidating the remaining troop contingent in a bloody forest massacre witnessed by unfortunate campers. Gel-Shocker troopers wore bright purple and yellow costumes, were capable of traveling from one to place to another by transforming into sheets that would drop down onto unsuspecting victims, and were capable of taking more blunt violent abuse than their predecessors Gel-Shocker was led by the Great Leader of Gel-Shocker and General Black, a commander originally from Geldam's Africa branch who had a monstrous leech/chameleon hybrid form called Hiruchameleon. Destron Destron was formed under the command of the mysterious Great Leader by surviving members of Gel-Shocker. Although Destron had branches in every country and sought to dominate the entire planet, its main headquarters was in Japan which Destron focused it attention on. Initially the kaijin of the Mechanical Army followed the orders of the unseen High Destron without any direct supervision, but after the repeated failures of the kaijin High Destron summoned Doctor G from Destron's German Division to take charge of the day to day operations of Destron's Japanese Division. Black Satan Black Satan was a new organization led by the Great Leader of Shocker, similar in several aspects to Shocker itself. Its main difference from Shocker came from the use of "Satan Bugs" to control and manipulate people around the world, alongside using Kikkaijin, "Bizarre Machine Men") rather than the standard inhumanoids used by Shocker's previous incarnations. It was betrayed and eventually destroyed by Kamen Rider Stronger. Neo-Shocker Shocker was once again reformed as the Neo-Shocker organization, playing a role in numerous disappearances and terrorist attacks against the Japanese government. Spreading their influence across the world, their goal was the genocide of about two thirds of the current human population on Earth with them as the dominant majority. Skyrider defeated the organization's Japanese branch commanders, but was unable to deal with the international agents sent later. However, with the help of the Seven Legendary Riders, Neo-Shocker's international members were defeated one after another until the organization disappeared with the death of their Great Leader. Badan Empire Badan Empire was an amalgam of multiple groups which attempted to take over Earth before, headed by Shocker's Great Leader himself. In addition to members related to Shocker's various incarnations, like Shocker itself, Destron and Neo-Shocker, and the new powerful "Roid" series cyborgs created by Badan itself, Badan also had members from other groups, like Geddon and Dogma Kingdom. Dai-Shocker The mysterious Dai-Shocker organization is a conglomation of all villain organizations who set into motion a plan to take over all dimensions due to someone providing the means to do so. Based on the World of Decade, their insignia is double-headed version of Shocker's eagle crest, but with the "DCD" written on it that hints at Decade's ties to them. In addition to Doctor Shinigami, there are many other members of Dai-Shocker that come from previous Kamen Rider Series. They sent their agents out across the worlds for universal domination. After being defeated, it was briefly reformed as Super Shocker. Dai-Shocker's most recent return saw them both clash and join forces with Dai-Zangyack, a similar organization made up of all the villains who fight the Super Sentai teams. Space Shocker Various past monsters and Shocker members are resurrected thanks to the power of magic and reunite once again under the flag of Shocker, although calling themselves "Space Shocker" and aiming to conquer the entire universe, not just Earth. The man behind their resurrection was Raider from the Space Crime Syndicate Madou, and who had his own plans to rule the universe, using this new Shocker as a fighting force and distraction while his own plan wasn't completed. Membership Leader *Great Leader of Shocker High Ranking Commander *Colonel Zol *Dr. Shinigami *Ambassador Hell Soldier *Shocker Soldiers Shocker Kaijin *Spider Man *Bat Man *Scorpion Man *Sarracenian *Mantis Man *Grimreaper Chameleon *Bee Woman *Cobra Man *Gebacondor *Yamogeras *Tokageron *Saboteguron *Phirasaurus *Hitodanger *Kanibubbler *Dokugandar (Caterpillar form to Imago Form) *Amazonia *Musasabeedle *Kinokomorgu *Shocker Greeed Colonel Zol's Kaijin *Antlion Thunder *Mukaderas *Mogurang *Kuragedarl *Zanburonzo *Arigabari *Dokudahlian *Armadillong *Gamagirah *Arikimedes *Egyptus *Torikabuto *Eiking *Wolf Man Doctor Shinigami's Kaijin *Snoweman *Ghoster *Fly Man *Pranodon *Kabibinga *Namekujira *Bearkonger *Todogirah *Hiruguerrilla *Isoginchak *Kamestone *Unicornos *Gilgalass *Namazugiller *Saigang *Zanjioh Ambassador Hell's Kaijin *Jaguarman *Sea Snake Man *Cockroach Man *Gireera *Dokumondo *Poison Lizard Man *Earthworm Man *Owl Man *Harinezuras *Semiminga *Kabutorong *Kamikirikid *Girizames *Gillerkorogi *Elekibotaru *Abugomens *Mosquiras *Shiomaneking *Shiracuras *Bararanga *Seadragons **Seadragon I **Seadragon II **Seadragon III *Imoriges *Unidogma 2011 In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go, Kamen Riders!, when Ankh and Eiji accidentally left a Core Medal in 1971, they shockingly gave Shocker the means to create Shocker Greeed to defeat the Double Riders and take over the world, with other members of other organizations joining them in their conquest. Members *Leader ** Great Leader *Leader Alliance ** Llumu Qhimil ** King Dark ** Apollo Geist ** General Shadow ** Darom ** General Jark ** N-Gamio-Zeda ** El of the Water ** Kerberos Undead ** Albinoleo Imagin ** Terror Dopant *General ** General Black ** Shadow Moon *Monster Army **Shocker ***Shocker Greeed ***Zanjioh ***Shiomaneking ***Ikadevil ***Garagaranda ***Poison Lizard Man ***Jaguarman ***Ganikomol ***Turtle Bazooka ***Tiger Roid ***Shocker Combatmen **Jin Dogma ***KomaThunder **Crisis Empire ***Schwarian **Neo Organism **Fog Mother ***Garai **Grongi ***Ra-Dorudo-Gu ***Zu-Gooma-Gu ***Zu-Zain-Da ***Me-Garima-Ba **Lords ***Pantheras Luteus ***Cetos Orcinus **Mirror Monster ***GuldThunder ***Metalgelas ***Volcancer ***Deadlemur **Orphnoch ***Lobster Orphnoch ***Elephant Orphnoch ***Stag Beetle Orphnoch ***Octopus Orphnoch ***Tiger Orphnoch **Undead ***Eagle Undead ***Serpent Undead ***Tiger Undead ***Giraffa Undead ***Paradoxa Undead **Makamou ***Douji & Hime of Bakegani ***Makamou Ninja Group **Wormo ***Scorpio Worm ***Sectio Worm ***Cammarus Worm ***Subst Worm **Imagin ***Owl Imagin ***Scorpion Imagin ***Oct Imagin ***Mantis Imagin **Fangire ***Lion Fangire ***Crab Fangire ***Octopus Fangire **Dopant ***Utopia Dopant ***T-Rex Dopant ***Triceratops Dopant ***Beast Dopant ***Hopper Dopant Organization Allise *Government of Darkness *Geddon *Delza Army *Dogma Kingdom *Jin Dogma *Gorgom *Crissis Empire *Grongi *Lord *Mirror Monster *Orphnoch *Undead *Makamou *Worms *Imagin *Fangire *Snooza Family Category:Evil Organization Category:Terrorists Category:Terrorism Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Deceased Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mad Scientist Category:Kidnapper Category:Nazis Category:Criminals Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Torturer Category:Evil from the past